


At Her Command

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [14]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, opo eto na naman po tayo sa rezala yes po, soft rezala naman para mabago ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Reza realizes that maybe it wasn't him that held the power in this relationship after all, and that was a dangerous thing.
Relationships: Reza/Tala, Rezala
Series: Hiraya One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 2





	At Her Command

**Author's Note:**

> Dynasty by MIIA is the song for this.
> 
> A couple of nights ago, aroynd 12AM, I was on a Phoebe/Cole bingewatch and watched [this edit](https://youtu.be/McdtkhAcD2M) and now here I am. With another Rezala drabble. This one is short and doesn't really have a plot.

Perhaps for Reza it started out as a game. Ensnare the innocent little deer. Humor her trusting eyes, still tainted rose, a flower that had not quite blossomed yet. And then somewhere along the way, even though she's gone, he can smell her perfume--vanilla, but not overwhelming. He didn’t know when he started missing it, the comforting thought that her presence lingered even when she has already left the room.

Sometimes, when she tells him she's going out on a mission, he thinks about her safety. At first he justifies it with 'I want to be the one that kills her.'

But then, she comes home to him--to his arms, in his bed, and she looks good in his shirt while she bakes pastries that will never taste as sweet as her skin and her lips. She comes home to him and tells him she feels safe in his arms, and he thinks to himself, 'I feel safe in hers.'

Because he's always had to look over his shoulder. He's always had to think one step ahead to keep alive. He's always had to be on his guard. But with her...

With her, he was safe. He sleeps better when she's next to him. If this was a game, she had full control of board.

She was winning.

When she first reached out to touch his cheek, he flinched. Somehow, he just expected it to hurt. Or for her to come to her senses and choke him to his death. His father had tried that in his last moments. But her hands were warm and soft. After that, whenever he was stressed and she was within reach, he would take her hand in his and place it upon his cheek, just to feel the touch of someone warm and loving.

When she speaks, he hears music. When she sings, he hears angels. And he knew that with every command, every 'please' and 'Are you alright', he would have no control over his senses. It terrified him, because she did not say these things to seek power. She said these things simply because she was good, that she cared, that she was thoughtful. One wonders what it must be like to not be constantly seeing enemies in every shadow like her. When even in bed, and his more primal side came out, she trusted him.

'I have to kill her.' Reza thinks to himself. Because if he lets her get any closer, if she keeps smiling like that, keeps touching his face and his hair and his scars like that, so gentle and careful, he'd lose sight of what he spent years building. He would offer her everything of his that he could give, even what remained of his soul if she so asked. She had hold of it anyway, already. Even if she didn’t know. One word from her and he would rend heaven and earth. One word from her and the darkness in him calmed.

She would destroy his kingdom that he built for himself, one way or another, whether she knew it or not.

So he had to destroy her first.

But not tonight. Hopefully not tomorrow either.

"Just five more minutes." Tala mumbles as Reza tries to wake her up.

 _Just one more day._ He prays to the demon inside him.


End file.
